1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of 4-haloalkyl-3-pyridinecarbonitriles (4-haloalkylnicotinonitriles) and their further reaction to give 4-haloalkylnicotinic acid derivatives having insecticidal activity.
2. Background Art
4-Haloalkylnicotinamides are useful starting substances for the preparation of pesticides, such as are described, for example, in WO-A 98/57969, EP-A 0580374 and DE-A 10014006.
These compounds can be prepared in two stages from 4-haloalkylnicotinic acids, whose synthesis is described, for example, in EP-A 0744400.